I've Got My Eye On You - Mordecai
by AngelicPeach
Summary: What happens when Mordecai takes a sudden interest on a girl who lives with Bandits?
1. Chapter 1

Slumping in my chair above one of the bandit camps in the Dahl Headlands, I sighed, my sniper rifle leaning against my chair, my pet Skag, Pain, sitting beside me.  
"Malice! Crimson Lancers! We need he-" One of the Psycho's ECHO'd me before he got cut off.  
I laughed, grabbing my sniper rifle with before I laid on my stomach.  
I looked down the scope, exhaling as I lodged a bullet in one of Crimson Lancers head, I lodged another and another, not long after all 10 were dead.

I sighed as I put the rifle back beside my seat, wondering why the hell the Crimson Lance would come to a small camp like this, there were only 20 of us.  
"Pain, come" I told before we both jumped down from the cliff, myself grabbing onto the rope that was near it before I back-flipped off, walking towards the centre of the camp.  
"Malice" Koi spoke.  
I clicked my fingers and Pain had Koi pinned to the ground.  
"Why the fuck were the Crimson Lance here?"  
"I don't know" He gasped since one of Pain's paws was at his throat.

I clicked my fingers again and Pain let go of him to which I grabbed him and threw up against a wall before I pulled my gun out - swirling the trigger around my finger - aiming it at his head.  
"Who sold me out?" I questioned.  
"I don't know, Mal!" He spoke.  
"If you're lying, I'll have your head" I spoke before I shot him in the leg.

I started walking off before I felt a pain in my shoulder, the bang of a gun ringing in my ears.  
I turned and saw Mine and Nas' gun aimed at Koi, Koi's gun aimed in my direction.  
I clicked my fingers and Pain ran at Koi, knocking him over, I watched as Mine and Nas tied up his body up against the torture wall.  
I laughed before I walked up close to him.

"I told you… if you were lying I'd have your head" I whispered in his ear before I caught the hatchet that Mine threw at me.  
I took a step back before I swung the blade around, slicing his head clean off.  
"Put it on a spike" I told before I gave the blade back to Mine, "IF ANYONE OF YOU FUCKERS TRY TO SELL ME OUT TO THE CRIMSON LANCE, I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE FUCKIN' TEETH!" I hissed before I started walking back to my camp.

They all knew I was wanted, I had a big price on my pretty little head, that's why the try sell me out every now and again. It's a simple deal, they protect me, I protect them.  
I sighed and groaned as I ripped the bullet out before I bandaged it up.  
I yawned, "Come on Pain" I spoke as we walked into my house, I shut the door before I locked it.

* * *

I woke up to Bloodwing nuzzling against my neck.  
"Mornin' Blood" I spoke petting her on the top of her head.  
"Mordecai, you up?" Roland ECHO'd me.  
"Yeah. The hangover's a bitch though"  
"That's what you get. Listen, there's a bandit camp not that far from your location, scope it out and see if there's anything going on"  
"K" I yawned before I grabbed my sniper, Bloodwing immediately taking her place on my shoulder as we walked closer towards the location Roland was talking about.

I climbed up the cliff face and laid on my stomach before I looked through the scope to see nothing out of the ordinary until I saw a few members from the Crimson Lance walk in and started shooting the bandits.  
Sure, I thought bandits were scum, but unless they did something, there was no need for this reckless slaughter.  
After a while, I watched as all of the Crimson Lance dropped to the ground.  
"Mierda" I spoke, then I saw Her.

She had blue her, her left eye was covered due to a psycho mask resting there, but I could tell she had green eyes.  
I watched her drop down from the cliff, a skag with her.  
I gasped, how the fuck did she tame that fuckin' thing!  
I watched as that skag pinned someone to the ground, they exchanged a few words before the skag let go, to which the girl grabbed her gun out and aimed it at the other persons head.

They exchanged some more words before she put a bullet in his leg. I watched her walk off before I watched as the guy put a bullet in her shoulder, immediately after there was 2 guys pointing their guns at the first guy.  
The girl clicked her fingers and the skag ran at the first guy again, knocking him over which the 2 other guys pinned him up against a wall.

I saw blood and nails sticking out of it, as well as other body parts, I recognised it as the 'Torture Wall' as they so named it.  
The girl walked up close to him then took a step back and caught a hatchet before she sliced the guys head clean off.  
I watched as the 2 men grabbed the head and stuck it on a spike.

I looked down my scope, having her head in my sights as she started walking again.  
I sighed before I put the gun down, Bloodwing just staring at me.  
"It wouldn't be right" I told her before I ECHO'd Roland.  
"Oi, Roland. Crimson Lance just walked into a bandit camp, some chick dropped all 10 of them in 3 minutes"  
"Dangerous?"  
"Yeah, to us? I have no idea. She's good with a sniper, and she's definitely sadistic"  
"Aright, I'm sending Lilith out to you"  
"Okay"

After an hour or so, Lilith showed up.  
"So, where's this chick at?" She questioned.  
I set up my sniper rifle and looked down my scope to see her looking at me.  
"She's literally fuckin' looking at me" I told Lilith before she looked down the scope.  
"Fuck" Lilith cussed.

* * *

I yawned as I woke up from my nap to hear the screams of my bandits, the thought of them in pain just made me smile.  
I walked outside, Pain walking beside me before I sat down in my chair.  
Pain took his place on my right side.  
I grabbed my sniper and look through the scope of it, seeing if we were in danger.

I found two people near a cliff head, a man and a woman.  
The woman was standing up and the man was sitting down, a pet on their shoulder, himself looking down his scope.  
I smirked before I took a deep breath in, my finger on the trigger.  
I exhaled and fired just above the woman's head.

I smiled before I put my sniper rifle back down, as I did I heard the sound of a gun.  
I looked and saw a bullet lodged in the arm rest of my chair.  
I smirked, he was good, I'd give him that.  
I knew I didn't have enough ammo to continue playing this game of cat and mouse and that kinda bummed me out.  
I sighed, bored.  
The only thing I could do was to carve bandits limbs off slowly and that only gets fun every so often

* * *

"She's literally fuckin' looking at me" I told Lilith before she looked down the scope.  
"Fuck" Lilith cussed and just as she stood up straight, a bullet got lodge into the side of the cave, right above Lilith's head.  
"She's good" I spoke before I used my sniper to shoot a bullet into the arm rest of her chair.  
"Please don't continue this game of cat and mouse" Lilith sighed.  
"You ruin my fun, amigo"  
"Glad to do it" She smirked, "Alright, I'll go tell Roland there's nothing going on here, he'll want you to check on her for a while" She spoke before she disappeared.  
I groaned, watching this chick all day wasn't my idea of fun.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the stairs to get my protection money from all the bandits, after I did, I got in my runner and drove towards the other bandit camp that was a couple of ks away.  
I got out of the runner and walked into camp, the moment I did, guns were at my head.  
"Is this anyone to treat me, Flame?" I asked.  
"Guns down, boys" He spoke.

I walked up to him and hugged him.  
"Good to see you, Malice" He spoke before he pulled away, "I'm guessing you're here for your protection money?"  
I nodded my head before he walked into his house, getting a bag of money then throwing it to me which I caught.  
"There, no get" He spoke, his gun pointed at me.  
I saluted him with two fingers before I got back into the runner driving back to my camp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mal! We caught this girl snooping around our camp!" Mine ECHO'd me.  
"Bring her up here" I replied, as I grabbed out my knife.  
I watched as Mine and Nas brought her up here.  
I stared at her, she was 5 I guessed.

"What's your name kid?" I questioned as I walked up to her.  
She managed to push herself away from Mine and Nas.  
I clicked my fingers and Pain pinned the girl to the ground, not hard enough to choke her, but hard enough to keep her down.  
I grabbed rope from my house and tied her hands and feet up.

"Try keep a hold of her this time" I hissed at the pair before I clicked my fingers, Pain getting off the girl, Mine and Nas holding her tighter.  
"It hurts" She whined.  
"That's what you get for running away, if you didn't try that, there would have been no need to have a 80kg skag on you, nor to tie you up" I spoke before I walked up to her and held the knife to her lips, "Now, I'll ask again, what's your name?"  
"I don't have one" She spoke.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" I asked, this girl making my curiosity grow stronger.  
"I was never given one" She explained, "I was born on Promethea"  
"Hmm…" I stared at her.  
She had purple hair and yellow eyes, she reminded me of a classic demon, her skin was very pale. I could tell from seeing her ribcage she rarely ate.

"Demon? Do you like that name?" I asked her to which she nodded her head.  
"Now, you can live here with me, where I will promise to keep you safe, or you can continue walking throughout Pandora where you will most likely die from starvation" I explained, "It's your choice"  
"With you… please" She begged.  
I smiled, "Let her go" I told to Mine and Nas.

They nodded before they let her go, I saw the bruises from her arms where the pair held her tight.  
"Leave"  
They nodded again before they left.  
I grabbed my knife and cut her loose, I watched her rub her arms from the bruises.

"They'll go away after a while. Come" I told as I showed her the inside of the house, "You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch"  
"Thank you… What's your name? I heard them call you Mal?" I laughed.  
"My name's Malice" I told her before I walked back outside, sitting in my chair.  
"Now, Pain, this is Demon. Be nice to her, she's going to be a little sister to you" I explained to the skag.

He just stared at me before he stared at her, walking up to her.  
I watched as Demon flinched.  
"He won't hurt you. He's just curious" I explained.  
I watched Demon put her hand on the skag and pet it before Pain walked back to my right side of my chair and started to sleep.

"I understand you must be hungry?" I asked her to which the response was a growl from her stomach.  
I laughed before I took her hand and walked down the stairs to where I saw Mine roasting dinner.  
It was a elder skag, Pain was used to cannibalism by now.  
"How much longer?" I asked him.  
"Not long" He replied.

"Alright, well, I need beer so" I told as I got into my runner, "Come on, Demon" I called out to the child who ran over and sat in the passenger seat.  
"Now, if you hear gun fire, I want you to slid under there and put your hands over your head. Got it?"  
She nodded before I ruffled her hair and starting driving to The Holy Spirits.  
"Now, stay right here, I will be back" I explained to her as I got out of the runner and walked into the pub.

"Ah, Malice, good ta' see ya' lass" Mick Zaford spoke.  
"Agreed"  
"What do ya' need?"  
"4 cases"  
"Celebratin' are ya's?"  
"Nah, all for myself" Mick laughed before he got out the cases.

"GET AWAY" I heard Demon scream.  
I immediately grabbed out my knife and ran out the bar and saw a Crimson Lancer attacking her.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER" I hissed, throwing my knife as hard as I could to wedge it into his head.  
I grabbed my knife out of his head and checked Demon.  
"Are you okay?" I asked to which she nodded.

I saw the tears from eyes fall.  
I picked her up and walked into the pub with her.  
"Your daughter there 'lass?" He asked.  
"Mick, I can barely take care of myself, what makes you think I can take care of a 5 year old? Besides, she was snooping around my camp, I saved her life""I always knew you were good hearted, Mal" he spoke before he put the last case on the table.

I grabbed them and put them in the passenger side of the runner.  
"Where am I going to sit?" She asked.  
"In my lap" I smiled to her.  
"See you next time!" I waved at Mick before I drove back home, there I saw Mine carving up the skag.  
I parked before I helped Demon out, myself getting out after her.

I grabbed the cases and walked up to my house, putting them in the fridge before I walked back down, Pain walking beside me.  
I grabbed a skag leg and gave it to Demon, I then ripped off a big chunk for Pain, watching him devour his food before he yawned and laid on his stomach.I smiled before I grabbed myself a small bit and starting eating it.

* * *

"What Blood?" I asked as she cawed, waking me from my nap.  
She looked over towards the direction of that bandit camp.  
I grabbed out my sniper and saw 2 people holding a little girl, taking them up to that chick I saw.  
"Dios mio" I gasped as I watched her holding a knife to the little girl.  
I inhaled, ready to take the shot before I saw her cut the rope from the girl.  
"qué cono" I girl was confusing the fuck outta me, first she sliced a guy's head off, then she saves a little girl.

"Mordecai" Lilith ECHO'd.  
"Yeah?" I questioned as Bloodwing sat on my shoulder.  
"Roland needs you to come back to Sanctuary" She spoke before she cut out."Come on, lets go Blood" I told as I walked down from the cliff and got into the runner, driving towards Sanctuary.  
"Welcome back, Mordecai" I was greeted by Scooter.

* * *

"Nas, carry her for me" I told.  
Nas nodded and picked up the sleeping girl.  
I smiled to myself before I walked to my house, unlocking the door.  
"Put her in the bed" I told as I pulled the covers back.  
Nas slowly and gently placed her in the bed before I pulled the covers over her.  
"Don't get too attached to this one, Mal" He spoke before he left.  
I sighed "Pain, stay inside" I told to the skag before I walked outside, locking the door.

I sat down in my chair and looked up at the sky.

_"Please, 5 minutes with the fucker, that's all I ask!" I begged.  
__"Fine, you get 5 minutes… if I see anything in there I don't like…" he trailed off.  
__I nodded my head before I walked into the interrogation room.  
__I turned off the camera and locked the doors.__  
_

_"So you're the pretty sister of Mirror…" The bandit known as 'Keeper' smirked.  
__"You bastard… Who killed my sister?" I questioned.  
__"Now, why the fuck would I tell you?" He questioned as he placed his bound hands on the table.  
__I growled and grabbed the knife that was in my pocket and stabbed right through his left hand._

_"FUCK!" He screamed.  
__"Now, who killed my sister?" I asked, watching him try to pull the knife out.  
__"GET FUCKED YOU STUPID BITCH!" He hissed.  
__I smirked before I pulled the knife out and sliced across his cheek.__  
_

_"BITCH" He screamed in pain, trying to stop the bleeding from his cheek and his arm.  
__"MALICE! THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
__I turned and saw my commanding officer before he dragged me out of there and straight into a place I knew far too well..  
__The Box.__  
_

I sighed before I touched the scar that trailed down from my left shoulder to the inside of my wrist.  
"Mirror" I whispered before I slowly fell asleep on my chair.


	3. Chapter 3

_"How was The Box, bitch? You're stupid if you think I'll tell you anything now" Keeper hissed.  
__I looked at him, he had stitches across his face and his hand was bandaged up.  
__I walked around behind him.  
__"Because this time" I licked his earlobe, "My boss won't be able to save your ass" I hissed before I walked back around and sat down in the chair.  
__"Now, where the fuck is my sister's killer?" I hissed.  
__Keeper just sat there, smirking.__  
_

_"Killing him won't keep bring your sister back, sure, it might bring you closure, but deep now, you know, if you wanted to kill someone who was responsible for her death, you would've killed yourself ages ago"  
__"I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR! She was the only good thing, the only fuckin' good thing in my life. If I die trying to kill the motherfucker who tortured and murdered my baby sister, so fuckin' be it, now tell me where he is!" I yelled.  
__"You really wanna know?" He questioned.  
__I nodded my head.__  
_

_"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU STUPID PATHETIC SAD LONELY FUCKING WHORE! I will not tell you ANYTHING" He yelled back.  
__"Fine, be that way" I smirked, "But you'll find out that there's more to me than you fuckin' know" I walked out of the interrogation room and locked the door before I walked towards the kitchen.  
__I grabbed salt, lemon juice, alcohol and a bowl before I walked to my room.  
__I poured salt, lemon juice and alcohol into the bowl and mixed it up before I coated my blade in it, I then added more salt onto my blade.  
__I then put the blade in my holster before I poured the mixture into a bottle.  
__I grabbed a 5 rags before I walked back into the interrogation room.__  
_

_"Ah, welcome back" Keeper smirked as he licked his lips.  
__"If I was you, I wouldn't have said that" I smirked before I placed the bottle and the rags on the table.  
__I then locked the door and placed my chair up against it.  
__"Now, the real fun begins"__  
_

* * *

I got out of my runner and walked up towards the Crimson Raiders headquarters.  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I did. I want you to go to the Dahl Headlands and find out why we're receiving help transmissions from there"  
"Any particular reason as to why you could ECHO this to me?" I asked as I grabbed out a bottle of Rakk Ale and starting drinking it.  
"Because one of the people we're receiving transmissions from is Maya"  
I nodded and grabbed another bottle of Rakk Ale before I got back into my runner and started driving toward the Dahl Headlands.

* * *

_"YOU FUCKING WHORE! FUCK!" Keeper screamed in pain as I poured a little bit of the mixture into a cut in his arm.  
__"WHO KILLED HER?!"  
__"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"  
__I laughed before I sliced his shoulder blade, he screamed from the salt on my blade before I poured a bit of the mixture into that cut.  
__"SHIT, FUCK!" He screamed again.  
__I laughed my head off.__  
_

_"MALICE OPEN THE DOOR!" My commanding office ordered as he banged against the glass.  
__"Tell me who killed her and where I can find them, and I promise, this will all stop" I spoke as I poured more of the mixture on his cut.  
__"FUCK FINE IT WAS BIO! BIO KILLED HER! HE'S IN THE DAHL HEADLANDS! PLEASE JUST STOP!" He screamed.  
__"Attaboy" I smirked before I poured the whole mixture onto his body, the mixture getting into all 100 cuts.  
__"YOU LYING BITCH! FUCK!" He screamed.  
__I giggled before I stabbed him in the heart.  
__"Thank you" I pulled my knife out and walked out of the interrogation room, only to get forced into The Box.__  
_

* * *

"You come any closer, Vault Hunter, and I'll kill the girl!" The bandit named Bio ECHO'd.  
"MORDECAI!" Maya screamed from the other end of the ECHO.  
"Let her the fuck go Bio" I hissed as I aimed my gun at his head.  
"You kill him and I'll kill you" I turned and saw that girl who I was keeping an eye on with a gun to my head.

I slowly got up.  
"No, Bloodwing, stay" I commanded to her.  
"If anyone kills Bio, it's me. Not you" She glared, her green eyes piercing into mine.  
"I get that, amigo, but there's a girl who he has who's a friend of mine" I told her.  
"Do you care for this girl?" She asked me.  
"Yes, I do" I told.

She nodded her head towards me before I saw her running straight into the camp, I watched her slice 4 bandits head off with the machete, she threw her knife at another guy and ran over to get it, slicing a guys legs off with the machete before she stabbed him in the face.  
I watched as bandit held a gun to her head.  
"Well fuck me, it's Malice" Bio spoke.

"Malice" I whispered that name to myself.  
"Good to fuckin' see you too, Bio. It's been 3 years, 3 motherfuckin' years I've been looking for your ugly fuckin' mug" She hissed.

* * *

"Malice, wake up. We found Bio" Nas spoke.  
"Where is he?!" I hissed.  
"He's in the Dahl Headlands" He spoke.  
"Watch Pain and Demon" I spoke as I grabbed my sniper rifle, my machete, my knife and my gun before I jumped down from the cliff, I grabbed the rope just before I hit the ground and back flipped before I ran to my runner, getting in and driving to the Dahl Headlands.

"I'm coming for you now, Bio" I whispered to myself before I drove faster, drifting around a corner.  
I got there and saw that sniper guy with his bird.  
I watched as he aimed his sniper at Bio.  
I jumped and aimed my gun at his head.  
"You kill him and I'll kill you" I threatened before he slowly got up.

"No, Bloodwing, stay" He commanded to the pet that was sitting on his shoulder.  
"If anyone kills Bio, it's me. Not you" I glared at him.  
"I get that, amigo, but there's a girl who he has who's a friend of mine" He explained.  
"Do you care for this girl?" I asked.  
"Yes, I do" He replied.

I nodded my head, knowing what it was like to care for someone and having to watch them die.  
I ran straight into the head, cutting off the heads of 4 psychos before I threw my knife at a nomad.  
I ran over and got the knife out of the nomad's head before I ducked down, dodging a knife that was thrown at me, slicing the legs of the pyscho before I stabbed him in the face.  
I pulled the knife out only to have a gun to my head.

"Drop your weapons, Malice" Fear spoke.  
"Fuck" I cussed before I dropped my blades, Fear forcing me closer to Bio.  
"Well fuck me, it's Malice" Bio spoke.  
"Good to fuckin' see you too, Bio. It's been 3 years, 3 motherfuckin' years I've been looking for your ugly fuckin' mug" I hissed.  
"Aw, you still pissed off at me for torturing and killing Mirror?"  
"YOU BASTARD!" I hissed and ran at him, only to have a bullet lodged in my leg.

I screamed out in pain, clutching my leg.  
I looked up and saw Bio's gun aimed at my head.  
"You know what" He whispered before he leaned down to look at me, his gun placed under my jaw, "I might keep you. I'll torture you real slow and painful, then when you beg me to kill you, I won't. You can just stay here and be my little play toy"  
I grabbed my spare knife and rammed in into his cheek before I pulled it out and went to throw it at Fear, only realising he was dead on the ground.

I then pinned Bio down, grabbing his gun and held it at his forehead.  
"I've been waiting for this, 3 years, I have been waiting for this fuckin' moment. I have been dreaming about this moment, how I was going to torture you, but you know what. You don't deserve my fuckin' time" I whispered before I pulled the trigger.  
I got up and limped over to my knife and my machete.  
"Mordecai" I saw the girl hug him.  
"Thank you, amigo" He spoke to me.  
I shrugged my shoulders before I got into my runner and drove back to my camp.

* * *

"Aw, you still pissed off at me for torturing and killing Mirror?" Bio spoke.  
"YOU BASTARD" Malice yelled and ran at him, I watched the other guy lodge a bullet in her leg.  
I watched her scream in pain as she clutched her leg.  
Bio aimed his gun at her head before he bent down, placing his gun under her jaw.  
I exhaled, firing a bullet into the other guy's head to watch Malice grab a knife and ram it into Bio's cheek before she pinned him down to the ground, grabbing his gun and holding it at his forehead.  
I watched her pulled the trigger before she limped over and grabbed her knife and machete.

"Mordecai" Maya hugged me.  
"Thank you, amigo" I told her to which she shrugged her shoulder and got into her runner and drove off.  
"Who was that?" Maya asked.  
"Nevermind, come on, we better get going" I told as I got into my runner, Maya sitting in the passenger seat before we drove back to Sanctuary.  
"Maya, glad to see your safe" Roland spoke.  
I got on the computer and typed in Malice.  
It came up with _**Malice, Hyperion Corporation.  
**_"What the fuck" I printed off the sheet and turned off the computer before I walked to my bed and sat there, reading the information.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Name:**__ Unknown.  
**Nickname:**__ Malice.  
**Age:**__ 23.  
**Sex:**__ Female  
**Age joined: **__18  
**Eye colour:**__ Green  
**Hair colour:**__ Blue  
**Race:**__ Human.  
**Faction:  
**- Hyperion.  
**Weapons:  
**- Jakobs: Whitting's Elephant Gun.  
- Hyperion: Lady Finger Repeater Pistol.  
- Gerber Machete.  
- Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knife.  
**Family:  
**- Mirror, Deceased, Younger sister, died at 7.  
**Skills:**__ 100/100 on target with Jakobs sniper rifle, Fairbairn-sykes knife and Lady Finger repeater pistol.  
**Emotional assessment: **Malice is depressed and prone to sadomasochistic ideas. Malice has purposely self-harmed herself just 'to feel something' as she has put it.I have given her anti-depressants to control her suicidal tendencies. She has tried to kill herself 3 times, and I'm sure that that number will rise, if continued field work. Overall, Malice should not be out in the field, as I am worried that she will put herself in danger, or others._  
_**Times spent in The Box:**__ Malice has spent a total of 109 days in The Box.  
**Incident report:  
1: **__Malice tried to kill her commanding officer for stopping her from torturing a bandit to get information out of him concerning her little sisters killer. She spent 3 days in The Box.  
**2:**__ Malice managed to kill the bandit and get the location of her sisters killer, which led her to go into The Box for 10 days  
**3:**__ Malice spent 2 days in The Box for arguing with her commanding officer.  
**4: **__Malice spent 5 days in The Box for disobeying a commanding officer.  
**5: **__Malice tortured and murdered her commanding office. She tied Office Percy up by his neck and tied the rope to her runner and drove. His body was found with massive cuts, bones sticking out everywhere. She spent a total of 18 days in The Box.  
**6: **__Malice spent 30 days in The Box for trying to attack Handsome Jack.  
**7: **__Malice spent 5 days in The Box for stabbing her partner  
**8: **__Malice spent 11 days in The Box for killing her partner  
**9: **__Malice spent 5 days in The Box for refusing medication  
**10:**__ Malice spent 20 days in The Box for starting a riot, killing 30 Hyperion members  
_**Final Account:  
**_Malice was officially removed from Hyperion Corporation at the age of 20. A 820, 000, 000.00 bounty was placed on her head._

"Dios mio" I got up from my bed and placed it on the table, "That girl I was telling you about, the blue haired chick. Her name is Malice, she was Hyperion" I told Roland before he pinned me to the wall.  
"You didn't tell me it was Malice"  
"Roland, calm down" Lilith spoke to which he dropped me.  
"How do you know Malice?" I asked.  
"She was in the same group as me. A bandit called Bio killed her sister. She killed her commanding officer, tortured him, tied his body up to her runner and drove around, the sight wasn't pretty. I got kicked out after that. She's saved my ass a couple of times" He explained, "The box was hell. She spent most of her days in that Box"  
"Okay, what is the box?" Lilith asked.  
"The Box… The Box was a room with no windows, no light able to come through. It was pitch black. The only way in or out was 1 door, and even there was no light coming from it. There was a camera though, instead of flashing red when it was recording, it was black. You couldn't see it… "

* * *

_"You know, I'm curious. How have you not broken yet?" The voice spoke, I recognized it to be Handsome Jack.  
"Go fuck yourself" I hissed.  
"Whoa, that's not nice, I'm just asking a question, sheesh" He spoke before he laughed, "You know, I wonder what Mirror would think if she saw how fucked up her older sister is"  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER FUCKING NAME YOU ASSHOLE!" I hissed.  
"Ooh, I think I hit a nerve there" He laughed before I heard his footsteps get softer._

_I softly started to cry to myself.  
"Mirror" I whimpered.  
"Malice, you've been in there a total of 38 days. You can come out" Commander Tey spoke before the door opened.  
I walked out, my eyes stinging as they adjusted to the light._

* * *

_"Malice, you okay?" I asked the blue haired woman who was walking down the hall with a bottle of pills.  
"Go fuck yourself Roland" She hissed.  
"Hey, I'm just looking out for you" I told her.  
"I don't need anyone to look out for me" She clutched the necklace around her neck before she slammed the door to her room._

"Her sister was important to her, she was the only family she had left. Her parents died when she was 11. Malice broke the day Mirror died. She tried to kill herself, I remember tackling her down to the ground when she tried to jump off the Hyperion tower"

_"What the fuck Malice?! What is this going to accomplish!?" I screamed at her, I watched the tears fall from her face.  
"I HAVE NOTHING ANYMORE ROLAND!" She screamed back, "I have nothing" She whispered quietly.  
I sighed and sat beside her, pulling her into my arms.  
"Malice, don't do anything so stupid again" I picked her up and carried her to her room, "You can talk to me you know" I told as I placed her in her bed before I sat on the chair, watching her sleep, making sure she didn't do anything stupid._

* * *

"Malice, are you okay?" Demon asked, worry filling her voice as Mine pulled the bullet out from my leg and stitched it closed before he bandaged.  
"Just a bullet wound, nothing big" I smiled, "Gah, fuck" I winced as Mine bandaged it up tight.  
"Sorry Mal" He apologised before he walked out.  
I walked outside and sighed.

"It sure is a good night" I smiled.  
"Yeah, it is" Demon returned the smile.  
"Better get to bed, sweetie" I told to which she nodded and hugged me.  
I froze.  
"Night Mal"  
"Night…" I whispered, watching the girl walk inside and shut the door.

_"Get to bed, Mirror" I told her before she skipped over and hugged me.  
"Night Mal!" Mirror smiled  
"Night Mirror" I smiled and returning the hug and kissing her on the top of her head before I watched her skip over to the house, shutting the door.  
_  
I sighed before I walked over to the edge of the cliff face, my feet dangling over the edge "What is she doing to me?" I placed my head in my hands.  
I wasn't going to let her be like Mirror, I knew I had to get her somewhere safe… Maybe Sanctuary. She'd be safe there with the Crimson Raiders.  
"You're getting attached, Malice" Nas spoke.  
I turned and saw him walking up the stairs.

"I know… She's not going to be like Mirror… I'll take her to Sanctuary… She'll be safe there"  
"Will she really?" He asked, sitting beside me.  
"I'll speak to that Mordecai guy again if I have to… Just so long as she's safe" I sighed.  
"Be careful, Mal…" He spoke before he got up and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll be back, stay here with Pain, he'll keep you safe"  
"But Mal…" She whined  
"No, if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself"  
"Okay" She hugged me  
I froze again before I shook it off and jumped down, getting into my runner before I started driving towards Sanctuary.

* * *

"Sir?" One of my workers spoke  
"Whaddya want?" I questioned  
"Sir, that girl you were looking for, Malice, we found her"  
"Hmm"  
"She's in a runner outside of Sanctuary"

"845,000,000 to whoever brings me the head of the girl name Malice who just pulled up at Sanctuary" I ECHO'd to everyone  
"845 million, really Jackie? Is that all I'm worth to you? You know, it's about time I heard from you… I'm coming for you fucker… and what I did to Keeper is gonna seem like child's play when I'm through with you" She laughed before she cut out

* * *

"Get the fuck away, bandit!" I had 2 guns to my head  
"Why the hell would I just drive up to the front fuckin' gate, why would I not shoot you 2 from way back there?" I asked  
They didn't answer  
"I need to see Mordecai"

"Let her in, Private Jessup" Mordecai ECHO'd  
"But"  
"No buts, let her in"  
"You're lucky, bandit" He spat before I got out of the runner and walked through the gate, Private Jessup as Mordecai called him with a gun to my head as he walked me through Sanctuary towards where Mordecai currently was."Thanks Private, you can leave now" He told  
Private Jessup nodded his head and walked off

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" he asked  
"A girl… I know you saw the little girl at my camp… I'm asking for her to live here in Sanctuary, I don't want anything to happen to her"  
"Like Mirror?"  
I snapped and pinned him against the wall, my knife against his throat  
"How the fuck do you know about Mirror?" I hissed  
"I told him, Malice"  
I froze, no fuckin' way  
"Let him go, Mal"  
I dropped Mordecai and turned to my left to see him  
Roland, my old friend…

_"Hey, you're the new chick, right? Malice, wasn't it?"  
__"Yeah, and you are?"  
__"I'm Roland, nice to meet you, who's that?" He questioned  
__"Oh, this is my sister, Mirror. Don't be shy sweetie"  
__"Hi" Mirror smiled before she hid back behind me"__  
_

"It's been a while… at least 4 years, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah, I think exactly 4 years.. How old are you now? 32 or something right?" I guessed  
"30, thank you Mal, and you're what? 23?"  
"Yep. Roland… I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help. There's this girl at my camp, she was snooping around, I saved her life… I want her to live here in Sanctuary, I don't want anything to happen to her"

"You got attached to this one, didn't you?"  
I sighed as I sat down on the chair  
"Yeah, I did… She's exactly like her too"  
"How old is she?"  
"She's 5, I think, well, that's how old I guessed her to be, but in actuality, probably 7 or 8"

"Is there anything she likes doing?"  
"She likes helping me out with my runner"  
"She'd be a great help to Scooter" Mordecai told  
"Scooter?" I questioned, "As in Moxxi's kid?""Yeah, he's the town mechanic" Roland sighed, "You owe me one, Mal"  
"I know, I owe you many, just please, take care of her and make sure nothing happens to her. Thank you for this Roland, and you too, Mordecai, for letting me in and making sure that I didn't get my head blown off  
"You're welcome" Mordecai smiled before I walked out of Sanctuary and back towards my runner

* * *

"845, 000, 000 to whoever brings me the head of the girl named Malice who just pulled up in Sanctuary" Handsome Jack ECHO'd to everyone  
"845 million, really Jackie? Is tha tall I'm worth to you? You know, it's about time I heard from you… I'm coming for you fucker… and what I did to Keeper is gonna seem like child's play when I'm through with you" She laughed before she cut out

"Mordecai, let me in!" Malice ECHO'd  
"Let her in, Private" I ECHO'd Jessup  
"But-"  
"No buts, let her in" I told  
After a few moments, I saw Private Jessup with a gun to Malice's head  
"Thanks Private, you can leave now"  
Private Jessup nodded his head and walked off

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" I asked  
"A girl… I know you saw the little girl at my camp.. I'm asking for her to live here in Sanctuary, I don't want anything to happen to her"  
"Like Mirror?" I blurted out  
I blinked before she pinned me to the wall, a knife against my throat  
"How the fuck do you know about Mirror?" She hissed  
"I told him, Malice"  
I watched her freeze up  
I looked and saw my saviour, Roland  
"Let him go, Mal"  
She dropped me before I walked over and grabbed a bottle of Rakk Ale, sitting down

"It's been a while… at least 4 years, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah, I think exactly 4 years.. How old are you now? 32 or something right?" She guessed  
"30, thank you Mal, and you're what? 23?"  
"Yep. Roland… I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help. There's this girl at my camp, she was snooping around, I saved her life… I want her to live here in Sanctuary, I don't want anything to happen to her"  
"You got attached to this one, didn't you?"

Malice sighed as she sat down on the chair  
"Yeah, I did… She's exactly like her too"  
"How old is she?"  
"She's 5, I think, well, that's how old I guessed her to be, but in actuality, probably 7 or 8"

"Is there anything she likes doing?"  
"She likes helping me out with my runner"  
"She'd be a great help to Scooter" I told  
"Scooter?" She questioned, "As in Moxxi's kid?"  
"Yeah, he's the town mechanic" Roland sighed, "You owe me one, Mal"  
"I know, I owe you many, just please, take care of her and make sure nothing happens to her. Thank you for this Roland, and you too, Mordecai, for letting me in and making sure that I didn't get my head blown off"  
"You're welcome" I smiled before Malice walked out

"What's that look for, Mordecai?" Roland asked me  
"What look, amigo?" I took a sip of my drink  
"Nothing" He told before he walked back downstairs

* * *

"You're back!" Demon smiled  
I smiled in return  
"Come on" I took her hand as we walked up the stairs to my cliff  
I grabbed my sniper rifle and laid down on my stomach, setting up the legs before I motioned Demon to lay beside me  
She complied, "What are we doing?"  
"You" I corrected her, "Are going to shoot"  
"I… What?"  
"I know it's hard for someone of your age to understand this, but in case of bad times and you need to protect yourself, if Pain or I aren't there to protect you, you know to know how to defend yourself"  
"Uhh… okay" She bit her lip

"Don't be scared, don't be nervous" I spoke as I looked down the sight and saw a Skag, "Alright, now, what you're going to do is shoot the skag"  
I watched her look down the sight  
"Now, place your index finger on the trigger" She did as I told her, "Make sure you have him in your sight, then when you're ready to shoot, inhale, then exhale as you take the shot"  
"Okay" She spoke, I watched her inhale and exhale a couple of times before she exhale and took the shot, I heard the bullet and then the screech of a Skag

I grabbed the gun from her and look through the sight to see the skag dead on the ground  
"Good shot" I spoke, ruffling her hair a bit, "Oi, Mine, there's a skag that Demon just shot a bit ways from here, go get that for food" I ECHO'd Mine  
"Got it" He replied  
"Dinner" I laughed


	6. Chapter 6

"Mal… Can I ask you something?" I asked her as we sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the moon rise.  
"Sure thing, what's up?"  
"Why… why did you save me?" I spoke, fiddling with the edge of my shirt.  
She laughed, "You reminded me of someone who was very dear to me, besides" She ruffled my hair, "I couldn't let someone like you get hurt… I wouldn't forgive myself" She smiled to me.  
I smiled in return.  
"Get some sleep, I'm gonna take you to Frostburn Canyon tomorrow"  
"Alright, good night, Mal" I hugged her before I walked inside, getting under the covers, Pain laying on the floor next to my bed.  
I lent over and pet him before I fell asleep.

* * *

"I'll be back, amigo" I spoke to Roland and Lilith.  
"Where ya going?" Lilith asked.  
"For a drive, I need to clear my head"  
She nodded before I walked out of the Crimson Raider's headquarters and towards the gate before I got into a runner and drove to my spot near Malice's camp.

"Malice, you up?" I ECHO'd her.  
"Yeah" She yawned, "Whaddya want?"  
"Come out here" I spoke before I shot a bullet beside her hand.  
She laughed, "Sure" She spoke before a bullet was next to my head.  
After 10 minutes I saw her up walking up the cliff and sat beside me.  
"What'd ya want?"  
"Nothing, just want to see you if you wanted to talk"  
"Sure" She smiled.

* * *

"Bloodwing, interesting" I told, petting her, "She's beautiful" I told.  
"Yeah, she's mi mejor amigo"  
"Your best friend, how sweet" I smiled.  
"You know Spanish?"  
"Si" I laughed.

"How?"  
"Mirror, she was obsessed with Spanish"  
"That's cute, I'm sorry about your sister"  
"It's okay" I took off my necklace, "This was a present she gave me for 18th birthday"  
I watched him open the locket to see a photo of Mirror and myself, he then turned it over to see the engraving - _Happy 18th Malice. I love you. Mirror_

"Here" He told as he placed my necklace on and did it up.  
"Thanks" I smiled before I kissed him on the cheek.  
"What was-?"  
"You're very nice, Mordecai. You saved my ass from the idiots who were going to shoot me, you shot Fear for me, you didn't shoot Bio, you're really sweet" I smiled.

* * *

"Malice?" I questioned as I sat up, seeing Pain asleep on the floor.  
I opened the door and walked outside, seeing if she was there - she wasn't.  
I sighed before I sat in her chair, I looked and saw a note on the sniper rifle.  
_Demon, if you wake up, there's 15 bullets in this sniper rifle. I have set up 15 targets around our camp. Your job is to find them and bullseye as many as you can. I've gone for a walk, I'll be back soon.  
_I smiled as how thoughtful she was before I grabbed her sniper rifle and laid on my stomach._  
_

* * *

"Well, I should get back. I had a lovely time with you, Mordecai" She smiled.  
"Yeah, same here amigo" I hugged her before I kissed her on her cheek, "Payback" I laughed and so did she before she started walking down the spiral of the cliff face I watched as she walked back to her camp.  
Bloodwing cawed at me.  
"What?"  
She cawed again.  
"She's a nice girl, Blood"  
She titled her head before she took her place back on my shoulder.

* * *

"How'd you go?" I asked Demon.  
"I can't find the last one" She groaned.  
I laughed, "Yeah, that one I hid. Now, do you see that mirror that's ontop of Mine's camp?"  
"Yeah, I didn't realise that"  
"Look into it"  
I watched as she aimed the gun at it and looked down the sight.  
"You're evil"  
"I know" I laughed, "Sometimes enemies might be under you and you don't know it. That's why I have mirror's around this camp"  
I watched as she held onto the cliff face with one hand and shot the target that was on the cliff face before she came back up.  
"Very good"

"Where'd you go?"  
"I went for a walk, to clear my head"  
"Okay"  
"You should get back to bed"  
"Alright" She hugged me, "Night Malice"  
"Night Demon" I smiled before she walked back inside, I took my place on my chair before I fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Where'd you go, Mordecai?" Roland asked.  
"For a drive" I told as I sat back down in my chair, grabbing a bottle of Rakk Ale.  
"Fair enough, alright, Mordecai, you still in contact with Malice?" Roland asked.  
"Yeah, why?" I questioned.  
"We just found a group of Hyperion soldiers surrounding a facility, we think there's a computer station with the location of a key to get into the controls of the Hyperion moon base." He told.  
"Why do you need Mal?"  
"She's the best sniper I know, beside you, of course" Roland spoke.  
I laughed, "Alright, I'll see if she can help us out"

"Good, okay, someone is going to have to see Tina, we'll need some explosives" Roland spoke.  
"I'll go see Tina" Lilith told.  
"Alright, we'll meet at the front of the base by 10" He told.

I nodded before I got back into my runner and drove back to Malice's camp, driving up to the front gate, "Who the fuck are you?" One of them pointed a gun at me.  
"I need to see Malice"  
I watched as the bandit signalled the person on top of the cliff.  
The bandit grabbed both my hands and pinned them behind my back with a gun to my head as he walked me up the cliff-face.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, pointing a gun in my face.  
"Mordecai"  
"Demon, it's okay, he's a friend" Malice walked out, lowering Demon's gun before Demon put it back in her holster.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Mind if I speak to you in private?" I questioned.  
"Sure. Demon, go see Mine and Nas and see if they need any help with dinner" She told her.  
Demon nodded before she walked down the stairs.

"What's up?"  
"I need your help"  
"Sure, with?"  
"There's a group of Hyperion soldiers surrounding a base, we think there's a computer station with the location of a key and station that can get into the controls of the Hyperion Moon base"  
"Ooh, awesome, I'm keen for that" She laughed.  
"I thought so, Roland needs your help, you're a great shot, and you're great with hand-to-hand combat and a knife" I told her.

"Sure thing, someone's gonna have to look after Demon though"  
"Can't your camp do that?"  
"Yeah, I guess" She told before she walked to the cliff face, "Demon, get up here! You two Mine and Nas!"  
After a few moments they all came up.

"Demon, I'm going to have to go away for a while, a week at the most, I promise I'll be back. Mine and Nas, you two protect her and watch her with your life"  
"Where are you going?" Demon asked.  
"I'm going with Mordecai to help him out" She smiled to the girl.  
I blinked and there was a gun to my face, "You better look after her!" Demon hissed.  
"I promise" I smiled before she put her gun away and returned my smiled before we walked out, Demon, Mine and Nas walking us to the front gate.  
"Demon, I've already told Mine and Nas to set up targets, Mine will help with your hand-to-hand combat and Nas will help with your shooting, by the time I get back I want you to be 100% perfect with all your shots and at least land a hit on me with hand-to-hand"  
Demon nodded her head and smiled before Malice hugged the girl.

We both got into my runner before we drove to the Highlands where the base was.  
"Holy fuck, see, when you said a group, I thought you meant like, you know, 5 or 6, not fuckin' 30!" She groaned.  
I laughed, "What, too much of a challenge for you?" I smirked.  
"Bite me" She glared.

* * *

"Malice, good to see you" Roland spoke.  
"Yeah, well, Hyperion fucked us both over Roland, nothing would be better than a chance at revenge on these goddamned bastards" I grinned, "So, what's the plan here?"  
"We've got these explosives from Tina, they're gonna be a distraction, Mordecai is going to climb up the ledge and give us support from the top. Lilith is going to phase blast a few while you run it and cut up as many as you can. I'll give you support with my turret"

"Where's that other girl? Maya wasn't her name?" I questioned to Mordecai.  
"Yeah" He answered.  
"Maya is with Zer0 on a mission at the Frostburn Canyon, Salvador and Axton are in The Dust" Roland spoke.  
I groaned, "Fine" I spoke, as I started loading up my guns.

"I'll need you to go up with Mordecai for a while to lower the guards on the top"  
I nodded before Mordecai and I climbed up the ledge.  
"Ready?" I smirked as I laid on my stomach, setting up my sniper rifle, putting a silencer on it before pulling its legs out.  
"Bring it" He laughed.  
"You guys good?" Roland ECHO'd.  
"Yep" I told.  
"Alright, go"

I inhaled and then exhaled, shooting a guard, "One" I spoke to myself, "Two" I continued counting.  
"Hey, that one was mine, amigo"  
"You have to be quicker, Mordecai" I laughed, "Five, six"

* * *

"Malice, get down here" Roland ECHO'd.  
"Watch my back, if you don't, well, Demon will put a bullet in your head" She laughed before she jumped from the cliff face, grabbing the rope a few metres from the ground before she dropped and ran back to Roland.  
"Mordecai, what's our head count?" Roland asked.  
"Uhh" I started counting, "27, they called in reinforcements" I told.  
"Alright, watch our backs" He told.  
I nodded before I followed them, shooting 3 guards who were in their blind spot, "That's 10, Mal" I ECHO'd her.  
"15, bite me, Mordecai" She replied, laughing.

* * *

I threw my knife at one of the Hyperion guards, shooting another in the head before I flipped over the other guard, tripping him over and stabbing him in the face with my machete, I then grabbed my knife from the guard's head before I continued running, hiding behind a crate.  
"Mordecai, give headcount"  
"6 on the right, 4 on the left. Oh, and I'm up to 15" He laughed.  
"18, come on old man" I laughed back, "Roland, I could use your turret please!" I shouted out to him before he threw it on the wall beside me.  
I ran out and swung my dual-machete and slicing the stomachs open of 3 guards before I stabbed one in the heart and cut the other ones head off, "23 come on, sweetie" I laughed, saluting to Mordecai before I heard a gun shot, my heart dropped in my stomach.  
"16, and you're welcome" He spoke.


End file.
